Just One Question
by Sasune
Summary: Anders is finishing up a good day at the clinic when Hawke shows up with a question for his friend. Takes place before Act 2. mHawke(rouge)/Anders


Just One Question

A Dragon Age 2 Fanfic

mHawke(rouge) x Anders

oOoOo

Anders couldn't help but be hopeful. He had experienced another day of only minor injuries and sickness in his clinic and had even managed to close early. His thoughts wandered as he tidied his supplies to prepare for the next day.

Ever since Garrett Hawke had arrived in Kirkwall, things had slowly began to get better in the city. After working for the mercenary Meeran, the leader of the Red Iron group, to pay his debt to get his family and friend, Aveline, into the city, Hawke had earned a reputation for himself amongst the people of Kirkwall. Once the debt had been settled Garrett and his sister Bethany had begun to help the citizens of Kirkwall to earn a living. There were less thieves and attacks in city lately due to the man's intervention. Hawke and his friends were a bit of an odd mix, a group of people who would have never met each other or ever work together effectively if not for Hawke. He was also responsible for the group's acceptance and understanding of mages.

Anders had just finished organizing all his supplies when he heard the door to his clinic open behind him. He was sure he had locked it and turned around to tell whoever it was that the clinic was closed, but stopped when he realized who it was.

Garrett Hawke strode towards him, a small frown in his face.

"Is there something I can help you with, Hawke?" the healer asked, brushing the dust from his hands on his robes.

"I need some advice on something. I've talked to Bethany but I need another opinion," Hawke admitted, his gaze avoiding Anders' as he looked around the clinic.

"Why not ask Varric or Isabela? They seem to have a vast amount of knowledge," Anders admitted.

"Yes, but they also have big mouths," Hawke replied with a frown. They both knew how true this was, both rogues had a bad habit of letting gossip slip amongst their friends.

Anders gestured to his "room" in the back of the clinic. They quietly walked over to the makeshift room and the healer sat on his cot, inviting Hawke to do the same. "Well I will do my best to help. What seems to be the problem?"

Hawke shook his head and instead chose to stand leaning against the adjacent wall, his frown deepening. "I will try to keep it to the point," he said, then was silent for a moment, hesitating and trying to think of how to voice his thoughts.

"Is it 'normal' for a man to enjoy another man's presence?"

"I am not quite sure I understand what you are getting at. If you are asking if it's okay for two men to be friends..." Anders trailed off, looked at Hawke questioningly.

"No, I mean... in the way a man can enjoy a woman's company," the other man admitted uncomfortably, briefly looking into the healer's eyes before looking away.

Realization hit Anders like a sudden light in the darkness.

"You mean, is it okay to feel love or lust for another man?" Anders asked gently, carefully watching the other man's reaction.

"Yes," Hawke said quietly, avoiding Anders' gaze, his eyes downcast and his expression pained.

The healer stood from his cot and moved to stand before the other man. Hawke was someone always so sure of himself; strong, proud, and full roguish charm. The Hawke before him now was one he had never seen before and had never thought existed; scared and unsure of himself.

Anders placed one hand on the other man's shoulder, the other hand placed gently under Hawke's jaw, lifting the other's head to look him in the eye.

Their eyes met and Anders smiled, "of course it is alright Hawke. It may be frowned upon by some people and religions, but your friends and family will always accept you for who you are, no matter who you love or choose to bed, including myself."

Hawke was silent as he searched the healer's eyes, taking in the truth of what his friend had just told him.

A moment later Anders released him and took a step back, "now I understand why you did not want to speak to Varric or Isabela about this. You would never hear the end of it with their prying."

Hawke managed a small smile, "thank you Anders. I think I need to go home and process all this. I will see you soon." He left quickly, leaving Anders to wonder just who it was that had caught Hawke's eye.

oOoOo

I appologize for the format because fanfiction net always seems to mess it up. Hope you enjoyed it, may make it into a chapter story.


End file.
